Eugene Lee
Eugene Lee is an episode director and storyboard artist for Voltron: Legendary Defender. He has previously worked on The Legend of Korra. Series Role * Episode Director * Storyboard Artist Lee studied at Pasadena Art Center of Design and started his career after a director for Ben 10 was impressed by his storyboarding homework and offered him freelancing work, granting him his first job in the animation industry with Cartoon Network.Asia Pacific Arts: "Interview with Animation Professionals Steve Ahn and Eugene Lee at KumoriCon", December 2017 Working on Voltron allows him to draw in the anime style that he loves and this is something he appreciates about the series. He did not originally believe he would be a professional artist, but had the support of his father for the craft and did not stop pursuing art. Lee has directed numerous episodes over many seasons; he prefers lighthearted episodes, but will crave the opposite kind of work if he feels over-saturated with whatever kind of episodes he is working on at the time. Lee takes inspiration from various mecha series such as Gundam Unicorn, Evangelion, and Gurren Lagann as well as comedy inspiration from series such as The Legend of Korra and Kill la Kill. He is known to research how to choreograph action scenes he must direct. Lee enjoys working on Voltron because he works with so many of his friends that he worked with on The Legend of Korra. He has been credited for the direction of 14 episodes. Episode Credits Season One * The Rise of Voltron - Storyboard Artist, Director * Return of the Gladiator - Director * The Fall of the Castle of Lions - Director * Taking Flight - Director * Crystal Venom - Director Season Two * The Depths - Director * Greening the Cube - Director * Space Mall - Director * Escape from Beta Traz - Director * Blackout - Director Season Three * The Hunted - Director * The Legend Begins - Director Season Four * Code of Honor - Director * Begin the Blitz - Director Gallery LeeAhn-KeithLance.png|Lance and Keith by Steve Ahn and Lee respectively. Lee-Allura.png|Allura. Lee-AlluraPaladin.png|Allura in her Paladin armor. Lee-AlluraShiro.png|Allura and Shiro. Lee-Keith.png|Keith. Lee-Keith2.png|Keith. Lee-Keith3.png|Keith. Lee-Keith4.png|Keith. Lee-Keith20k.png|Follower milestone with Keith. Lee-KeithBloodborne.png|Keith inspired by Bloodborne. Lee-KeithMarmora.png|Keith in Blade of Marmora armor. Lee-KeithTank.png|Keith. Lee-KeithGalra.png|Keith inspired by The Black Paladins. Lee-KeithS7.png|Keith for Season Seven. Lee-Lance.png|Lance. Lee-Lance2.png|Lance. Lee-Lance3.png|Lance. Lee-Lance4.png|Lance. Lee-LanceBloodborne.png|Lance inspired by Bloodborne. Lee-Lotor.png|Lotor with Team Voltron. Lee-Shiro.png|Shiro. Lee-ShiroBloodborne.png|Shiro inspired by Bloodborne. Lee-ShiroKeith.png|Shiro and Keith. Lee-ShiroKeith2.png|Shiro and Keith. Lee-ShiroLance.png|Shiro and Lance. Lee-ShiroLanceKeith.png|Shiro, Lance, and Keith. Lee-TeamVKumoricon.png|Team Voltron for Kumoricon. Lee-TeamVKumoricon2.png|Team Voltron for Kumoricon. Lee-TeamVoltron.png|Team Voltron. Lee-TeamVoltronXmas.png|Team Voltron for Christmas 2017. Lee-TeamVoltronS5.png|Team Voltron for Season Five. LeeTseng-AlluraAct.png|Allura impersonating, cleaned and colored by Christie Tseng. Lee-VoltronHCG.png|Art for the Hero Complex Gallery. Lee-VLDMHA.png|''Voltron'' as My Hero Academia. Trivia *Lee makes a cameo as an Arusian along with Christine Bian, Steve Ahn, and Christie Tseng.Eugene Lee's Instagram, Lauren Montgomery's Instagram *Lee's favorite character to draw is Keith, but he also likes Lance because of working on so many Lance-centric episodes.Asia Pacific Arts: "Interview with Animator and Director Eugene Lee", November 2017 *If Allura and Shiro had gone to the Space Mall, Lee thinks they would have worn Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask outfits, or outfits from My Hero Academia. *Lee appears to be close friends with Steve Ahn; they frequently appear as audience members together at Voltron panels and as guests together for Wacom panels at conventions. *Lee has a diorama of Lance and Plaxum made by Lauren Montgomery.Eugene Lee's Instagram: Lance and Plaxum Diorama External Sites *Instagram *Tumblr *Twitter *Eugene Lee on IMDb References Category:Series Staff